When someone’s wish comes true
by sushidreams
Summary: L was alone in the hotel that night that he started talking about himself alone. But the ever haughty Misa teased him and started talking about wishes instead.


_**Summary**__: L was alone in the hotel that night that he started talking about himself alone. But the ever haughty Misa teased him and started talking about wishes instead._

_**Disclaimer: **_

* * *

**When someone's wish comes true**

**A Death Note fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

The rain didn't stop after two days of storming the whole place. Alone, crouching, he never felt so much empty as this time. There is this distinct emptiness that slowly fills his mind and had spread all over his system. There he was, L, crouching into his chair, comfortably eating his chocolate cake. The team was not in the hotel that time due to the call at the police station. Even Watari is not at the hotel that time since L told him to visit Wammy's once in a while. And because of those reasons, he felt a little weird, eating alone his cake. But it was okay, at least to be alone.

"My oh my." he muttered, looking at the wide computer screen. "I should have called Light for some talking."

The rain continued showering the whole place and he can hear it pours into the abyss of the forgotten. He shook his head and continues to enjoy his cake. He suddenly heard some footsteps, coming from the outside. He smiled a bit, wondering if it's Light or Watari. He spun the chair, as it faces the wide door. To his surprise, it was only Misa, carrying a bag and innocently looking around to see Light. She smiled.

"Ah!" she said, running towards him. "Misa's here to visit Light-kun. Is he here today? Misa wants to see him!"

He eyed her, narrowly. "He's not here at the moment, Misa-san. You should have called him."

"But, I didn't know that he's not here. Can Misa see him afterwards?"

"Of course, you can Misa-san."

She jumped for joy, knowing that she can see the love of her life. Giggling by herself, she noticed L isn't keeping her up anymore. Pouting a bit, she poked him in the hair and smiled to her delight. In her surprised, he didn't even move a single muscle. She stomped her feet, causing him to turn around.

"What's the matter, Misa-san?" he asked, a little bit puzzled by her childish movements. "Are you envy that I'm the only eating this chocolate cake?"

She pouted, annoyingly looking at him. "Sweet treats aren't my thing!"

"You can have it anyway even if you don't like, Misa-san."

"Don't play with me, Ryuuzaki!"

He looked at him, ever more puzzled. "Maybe you want to copy my crouching style, isn't it?"

"EH?!"

There was a familiar silent in the whole place, which cause Misa to tease him even more. But he didn't say anything. He just felt a little bit annoyed and in delight with Misa. "Do you believe in wishes, Misa-san?" he asked, innocently.

"Why did you ask me?" she asked, eager to his reason.

"Nothing."

She sat down to the other chair, opening her bag and offered some caramel pops to him. She smiled. "I do believe in wishes." she said, as she hand him the caramel pops.

"Does having a wish come true makes you happy?"

She laughed. "Everyone wants to be happy, do we?"

"Well," he said, as he spoonful eats his cake. "There are certain people who want to be alone, right?"

"But happiness comes in a victory, you know! Sadness only makes you look old due to crying and weeping on someone or something!" she demanded, pouting a bit.

"To wish for own happiness is not selfish, right?" he asked, looking at his now empty plate. She looked at him, sensing that there's something wrong with her silent companion.

"It's not selfish if you're doing it in a good way, anyway." she said, a little bit puzzled. "Are you okay, Ryuuzaki-san?"

He nodded, sipping his high sugared coffee. "In some weird ways, I don't believe in wishes. It's like a childish act, wishing over the shooting star, wanting something you can't have."

She stood up and started walking circles. "Wishing isn't a childish act, Ryuuzaki-san! Maybe you're the one who acts like a child."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why not wish for something right now to see if it will come true? Try it, it's fun!" she said, sounding very much happy.

The thunder strikes again and the whole place started getting cold. He didn't say anything as he continued dropping some blocks of sugar in his high sugared coffee. He didn't mind Misa for some time but he never thought Misa will stay by his company. She was there; roaming around the hotel, busy looking around the wide computers, wondering how they work or not. She kept on clicking the keyboards but L didn't scold her or what. Naturally, he gets annoyed but tonight is a different issue anyway. Misa is here to see Light.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki-san." she said, looking straight to the computer screen. "Everyone's wishes can't be granted at once."

L looked at her, boringly. "And what that's supposed to mean, Misa-san?"

"Maybe you're wishing for something but it never came true that time. It's okay to say you're happy without overcoming pain." she said, yawning a bit due to sleepiness.

"I wished for something before?"

"You should believe in wishes today. You will miss everything."

He sipped his coffee before looking at her. "You can't miss something you never had, Misa-san."

"Don't be silly, crouching as a form of seating. Then, Misa will make Ryuuzaki happy today, okay?" she said as stood on front of him. "I'll sing for you!"

"It doesn't make any sense." he drawled, lazily.

"Shut up and listen." she said as she smiled. "Here it goes!"

"_Jibun no shiawase negau koto wagamama dewa nai desho?_

_Sore nara anata wo dakiyosetai dekiru dake gyutto_

_Watashi no namida ga kawaku koro ano ko ga naiteru yo_

_Kono mama bokura no jimen wa kawakanai"_

She smiled. "How is the song?!"

"Who sang the song?" he asked, slowly standing up to his comfortable seat. "And why did you sing that?"

"You asked me earlier, if it's okay to wish for own happiness. Well, how is the song? Is it good or bad?! I can always repeat if for you, Ryuuzaki-san!" she smiled.

He looked at her, for some time. "Not bad."

She jumped for joy, noticing her silent companion is finally okay. "Yatta, Ryuuzaki-san is okay now!"

She then glanced over her phone to see that it's almost time to go to the pictorial with Mamori. She grabbed her bag, fixing her hair and putting some lip-gloss to her full lips. L noticed her, rushing on something or someone. She finally fixed herself, as he wonder in thoughts, looking over the ceiling.

"Ryuuzaki-san, thank you for having me tonight at the hotel!" she said, walking towards the door. "I need to go right now; I have some work to do."

"Is that so?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Say my hello to Light-kun, alright?"

He nodded. As he was about to sit down to his chair, he felt someone poking his hair again. He spun around to see Misa, smiling at him and still poking his hair. "I thought you're leaving, Misa-san."

She smiled, childishly as she tip-toed and kissed him at his cheeks. He felt his cheeks were hot but it didn't produce any blushing features to his face. She blushed, hard enough for L to noticed. "A goodbye kiss is always handy, you know!" she said before running towards the door.

"Really? I've never noticed." he said, emotionlessly.

"Well, I need to go now! See you tomorrow!" she said, waving her right hand as her final words for tonight. "Say my hellos for the team, especially Light-kun!"

He nodded and returned to his sit. He wasn't able to noticed Misa's cheeks, which were flaming red. But he was there, crouching and smiling on how funny Misa was earlier. And he felt that the emptiness went away even just a bit. The rain continued pouring, but this time, it's pouring because he's finally better having someone like her, at least.

* * *

_**A/N: **__This is my very first L and Misa pairings so I'm very sorry if it's kind of boring, okay? Actually, the title of this story is one of my favorite songs of Utada Hikaru. The part when Misa sung is one of the choruses of the song. I concluded it with Misa, kissing him in the cheeks. Oh my god, I can't get enough of L and Misa pairings! Hope you like the story:) _


End file.
